Take A Walk With Me
by Kitten The Kokeshi Doll
Summary: Zoey and Chase are the last two in their year to get their drivers licenses. So they'll stick to walking.


A/n: Hiya

Zoey and Chase are the only two in their school year without their licenses. So... they stick to walking.

Take a walk with me

We're two of the youngest. Chase and I. So everyone else is growing up and we're still kids. Logan's the eldest so he was the first. The second he got it he got a girl. She insists it's not because he has it, but we all know it is.

I'm not talking dirty here kids. I'm talking about Driver's licenses. Logan got his and Dana hopped in his new convertible. I never thought she'd be that shallow but... suit herself. He goes out every night, drives her up to make out point and they do god knows what til god knows when. Dana got hers next.

Logan never lets her go anywhere though. She doesn't have a car and he won't let her use his 'baby' I think he loves that car more than her. She occasionally uses Nicole's car. ("It was either the car... or college. And I'm like yeah right, like I'm getting into college") Nicole's car is baby pink and it has the most annoying horn.

Michael and Quinn got theirs. I don't want mine. My exam's at the end of the year. Chase's too. We're the babies of our grade. Still 15.

I like it. Chase and I made an agreement when Logan got his license. Twice a week (Wednesdays and Saturdays) we go for a walk together down by the river. It used to be just a friendly casual thing. Now it's different. In the summer we walk into the sunset, glowing. I like winter best through. I never remember my jacket... and Chase is my jacket. He wraps his arms around me. Calls me hopeless and cuddles me close.

It's spring now. Saturday. We're down by the river. It's nearly a year since Logan got his license. That's like 104 walks? Feels good. I think somewhere around walk 34 I fell in love. Well...  
"Zoey you ok? You kinda spaced on me."  
"Oops." I pull the 'oopsie' face. He smiles at me. I walk closer to him. In winter he'd slip his arm around me, but it's gradually getting warmer now so he won't.  
"Thinking about stuff?"  
"Yeah."  
"What stuff?" He asks me curiously. I look around searching for a subject. If I tell him I was thinking about us he'll only break my heart. I don't want that.

"Spring. It's lame. It's not hot, it's not cold. Nothing's fully grown. What's not dead hasn't been born yet," He glances around. At the pretty sunset and the sheer beauty of the scenery. I can tell he thinks I'm insane. I'm not. I promise.  
"Cynical view." He says. The dying sun is making us all goldenish. Everything. The lake is gorgeous. But he's paying more attention to the scenery than me. That I don't like... look at me I'm getting jealous of a lake.  
"Chase I'm cold." I say. It's not particularly cold out and I'm not particularly cold, I just want attention. Is that so wrong? Quite possibly. He slips his arms around me, warming me up.

It makes me feel special. Out here all alone... together. Boy you can tell I have a crush on him can't you. It amazes me he's never noticed. And if he has noticed that's a bad thing because he's never reacted, it means I'm out of luck. I don't think he'll ever see me as more than a best friend, he's too innocent...naive... but... I lay my head on his chest and he rubs my arms and back. I breathe slowly. I never want these 'moments' to end. But they always do. The sun always sets and we always have to leave.

Until our next walk.  
"All warm?" He asks me. I nod, reluctantly letting go of him. Suddenly I do feel cold. I shiver from the lack of his body heat. He takes off his jacket and throws it over me and we head back to school. Stupid school. Yep that's our typical walks.

See how amazing this is? I hope we never turn 16! On Saturday's I'm left waiting for Wednesday's and Wednesday's leave me sitting impatiently wanting Saturday's. I wish he'd ask me out but... I'm way too shy to ask him. I vow until we turn 16 that these little walks of ours will continue.

He turns 16 soon. What am I going to do?

------------------------

His arms around my waist he picks me up and swings me round.  
"Can you believe it?" I can't. My mouth is dry. Today's his birthday. He's got his license. I sat at the sidelines and watched during his lessons but I secretly prayed he'd fail. Is that awful? This changes everything. Everything that we were, everything I am. I'm the only baby. That means my walks will be a solo act from now on. It's enough to make a 'baby' cry.

"Wanna take a drive down to the lake?"  
"Not particularly." I whisper.  
"Come on... it'll be fun." He tries to assure me. It feels everything but fun. "We'll take the route we normally walk." See. The car replaces the walks.  
"I said No ok!" I pull away from him and hurry off. Chase is naturally bewildered... I guess he doesn't know what he's done.

I love our walks. I love him. Today is Sunday. Yesterday was our last walk. I should I said something... guess it's screwed now isn't it.

----------------------------------------------------  
See the people they're drivin' in their cars  
Drivin' in their cars  
Drivin' in their cars tonight  
And all the people they are gettin' in their cars  
Underneath the stars  
Drivin' in their cars tonight  
And everybody's leavin'  
A million brakes are screechin'  
No one knows where they're going to

And I just want to fall in love  
Take a walk and fall in love  
And I just want to fall in love  
Take a walk and fall in love

See the people they're rollin' in their cars  
Cruisin' in their cars  
Drivin' in their cars tonight  
See the people they're drivin' in their cars  
Drivin' in their cars  
Drivin' in their cars tonight  
All the people they are janglin' their keys  
Standing at their doors  
Getting in their cars tonight  
The signal's green, not movin'  
The radio is groovin'  
But everybody likes the same songs

And I just want to fall in love  
Take a walk and fall in love  
And I just want to fall in love  
Take a walk and fall in love  
Take a walk and fall in love

Yea yea yea

I'm dreamin' about you  
I'm dreamin' about you  
We're layin' in the sun  
With sunblock 30 on and on and on and on

yea yea yea

And I just want to fall in love  
Take a walk and fall in love  
And I just want to fall in love  
Take a walk and fall in love

Take a walk and fall in love  
And I just want to fall in love  
Take a walk and fall in love  
And I just want to fall in love  
Take a walk and fall in love

let's take a walk and fall in love  
let's take a walk and fall in love  
----------------------------------------

I'm sat in my room staring out the window. It's Wednesday. Our day for our walk. I have barely spoken to him since he got his license. It's kinda depressing.  
"Knock knock." He knows he doesn't have to knock so he just bobs his head around and 'knock knocks.' "You ready?"  
"For what?"  
"Go down to the lake." He says in an obvious town. I hate cars. I'm not going.  
"I'll pass."  
"Serious?" He asks in shock.  
"Serious."  
"Ah I get it. Pain. Emotional or Physical?" I said I loved him, not that I didn't find him weird. I do.  
"Emotional." I answer. He sits on my bed.

"Have I done something?" He asks uncertainly.  
"Yes." I respond softly.  
"You going to tell me what?"  
"No." It seems stupid.  
"Hm ok... Whatever it is I'm probably sorry. But even if you're mad at me..."  
"I'm not mad." I'm being honest. I'm not mad I'm depressed.  
"Ok whatever you are then... we've never missed a walk. Even when we were sick. Even when it was freezing cold outside. Even when we had arguments..."

"A walk?" I ask quizically.  
"Yeah, Saturday's and Wednesday's. Kinda our thing... remember?"  
"I thought you meant in your car." Chase's parents bought him a car. Ugh. Makes me sick.  
"No... It's tradition to walk."  
"True..." I stand up. "Ok I'll come." I stand up and head to the door.  
"It's cold outside." He warns. "You'll need a jacket."  
"But Chase, it's also tradition for you to remind me, me to adamantly protest I'm fine and then get seriously cold and use you as a heater."  
"Also true."

He walks me down to the lake and because we spent a little while talking it's already late and it is kinda cold. He watches me shiver.  
"Cold?"  
"Not yet." I hesitate and look at the surroundings. "Chase you getting your driver's license..."  
"Is that what this is about?" He laughs at me. How dare he laugh at me?  
"Don't laugh it's not funny..."  
"Aww Zo... you're so stupid sometimes." he ruffles my hair soothingly. "It doesn't change anything. Our walks... our talks... Us."

I hesitate for a moment.  
"So there is an 'us'?" I question.  
"Well... um... I thought so but... um..." He's cute when he stutteres, but I'm biased I think he's cute all the time. "I'm sometimes way off the mark on these things... am I this time?"  
"No... you're not." I say. There is a long very awkward pause. He doesn't know what to do... I mean would you in his situation. "Chase I'm cold." That gives him something to do. He steps closer and wraps his arms around me. It feels so great. I lay my head on his chest. He rubs me warm. I close my eyes and breathe in. He kisses the top of my hair affectionately. He feels the same. Yay.

Nothing else is said or done for the rest of the walk. He walks me to my dorm. Says goodnight and then I go in. We don't need to say anything.

Friday comes and so does my test. I don't tell Chase, just take it and pass. He drops by my room after lunch and asks me. I show him the small rectangle of laminate paper.  
"Zoey Brooks... officially street legal."  
"Oh..." He looks scared. "This um... this doesn't change. us does it?" Aww bless he sounds frightened.  
"Course not. Just because I can drive doesn't mean I'm going to..."  
"Feel like a walk?"  
"But it's only Friday." I say in puzzlement.  
"So... do we need a reason?"  
"Guess not." I shrug.  
"Come on." He begs. "Take a walk with me."

He stands up, takes my hand and pulls me up. For a moment he hesitates then he leans forward and places his lips against mine.  
"Yay." I whisper when we break the kiss. He steps closer to me and I hug him.  
"Yay?" He asks curiously.  
"Now we have something a little more interesting to do on our walks." He smiles and kisses me again. He's so so so amazing.

Stupid Drivers licenses.


End file.
